Hirgenrúd
Hirgenrúd Hirgenrúd is a collection of islands northeast from Iria and Huria. The name Hirgenrúd means hearthfire, literally "home's fire" (hirgen-rúd). People from Hirgenrúd are often called Islefolk by Irians and Hurians, but sometimes the slur-like Burners or Firefolk are used. Hirgenrúd is not a united country in the sense of it neighbor Iria or even an union of provinces like Huria; rather it's a collection of city states and territories, each held by a different ruler, many of whom are constantly at war with each other. Some of the more stable city states include Angerúdin Sír and Hinnen Wyn. Appearance Islefolk are ethnically distinct from Hurians. Most Islefolk are freckled and many have several moles and birthmarks on their skin. Their body type tends to be tall and lanky. Islefolk mostly keep their hair short and men trim their beards. Long hair is considered dirty and wild. Hair length is also tied to one's byname: Hands-folk keep themselves almost bald, while Swords-folk grow their hair out. Bynames Unlike Hurians and Irias, Islefolk don't have houses. Their bynames are based on their place in the community, usually related to their trade. One's byname can change as many times as one switches occupations. Tied to some bynames are some social rules and regulations that one is expected to follow, but also the freedom from some others. In Hirgenkál the byname comes before one's given name, but in other languages it's usually said in the place of a surname. Hírai / Shores The most common byname, it's held by all land dwellers who don't qualify for another. Seas A very common byname as well, Seas for those who earn their living on the sea. Fishers, sailors, traders - a lot of Islefolk dearly depend on the sea. Miejai / Hands Hands is reserved for healers, a revered trade. Due to their link with cleanliness and purity, they keep themselves almost bald. Swords Swords is a byname that only warriors carry. Taking part in a war doesn't make one Swords-folk; unless war is your primary trade, you're going by another byname. Back in the prime days of raiding they used to be more common, but with increased trade came increased peace. Nowadays most swords-folk are either serve one of the several warlords and warladies of Hirgenrúd or travel beyond the sea as soldiers of fortune. Swords-folk are the only Islefolk to keep their hair long. History Islefolk had a hand in the splitting of Huria's coast into it's own country, Iria. Hundreds of years ago Islefolk used to raid the eastern coast of Huria. Slowly raids became semi-permanent settlements which in turn became permanent villages. Islefolk warlords battled over the right to conquest and hold new territory, until slowly a winner emerged. Kérem Swords and his descendants held large swaths of land for decades. Eventually the descendants married Hurian, were somewhat assimilated, and started calling themselves House of Iria ("southwest" in Hurian). From the land they ruled and through further wars over territory, the country of Iria slowly emerged. Language Islefolk speak Hirgenkál, literally "home's speech" (hirgen-kál). Category:Hirgenrúd Category:Countries